


Inspection

by pinkparasol



Series: Pacific Grid [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Mash-up, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Able is a gearhead in charge of a Jaeger repair bay and thus deals with all the bullshit that comes with working with a government that is only a few steps away from shutting you down. Another for the Hivemind of Tronfandom mashing up Tron and Pacific Rim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/gifts), [tehkittykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkittykat/gifts), [Angelcide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcide/gifts).



“Everything…seems to be in order here.”

Of course it was in order, as in order as his chop shop of a repair bay could be on a shoestring budget and condescending tie wearers breathing down his neck every time he turned around to do actual work. After the eighth pencil pusher though, Able had learned to just give them answers that sound like what they want to hear and get them out as quickly as possible. 

“Though records are still not certain what you mean by donations in regards to some of your item acquisitions.” 

“It is just as it sounds sir. A civilian contractor is very sympathetic to the cause and helps us in ways that cannot be seen as privatizing the Jaeger Project. All of the relevant paperwork is filled and filed in regards to such.” 

Never mind this contractor was a made up fiction that the entire PPDC had helped create and the entire parts acquiring was done by _Gibson_ of all people. Able was certain if he were to ever actually really look and inspect his new items before slapping them on to a Jaeger badly needing said part he knows it would come up as Hot. But between making certain the big guys can still operate and that the pilots aren’t going out with nothing more than a sheet of cheaply made steel between them and death he had learned not to think about such and keep on going. 

“You are also requesting more man power that seems odd considering the sizeable working crew you were given.” 

“With all due respect sir, a third of my current crew are also slated as candidates for piloting. They have to be on standby in the event they need to replace a lost pilot or become the main pilots for a salvaged Jaeger.” 

Which was becoming far too frequent for his liking as it meant more and more of his crew that he had watched and taught were getting sent out to potentially die. Something many of them didn’t seem to realize in their eagerness to become a pilot as they sat and created their ultimate dream jaegers when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Never realizing he kept their napkin and ballpoint pen drawn blueprints or their post it note scribbles in a drawer in two separate files. Something he certainly wasn’t going to ever tell this pasty, stiff neck bureaucrat who likely had a mansion with a private shelter on the Atlantic and likely never felt the terror or dread that an attack could cause in one who had to live it or watch others they know try and survive it. 

“Ah, yes one of your engineers is currently retesting his compatibility scores if I’m correct.” 

“That’s correct sir.” 

And it was a sore point for him fully that Beck was inching ever closer to being a pilot as he desperately wanted and Able dreaded. Especially after the near thing of Mara almost being picked to replace a lost pilot six months ago. He had especially begun to contemplate keeping a bottle of something extra strong in his desk when the scuttlebutt began to pass around talk of taking out many of the old Mark Ones from retirement. Firewall would likely take to him easily if by some odd miracle whoever they had earmarked as the primary pilot ended up synched to Beck. 

“You must be proud so many men and women from your division have such high candacy scores.” 

“I always am sir.” 

The only full truth he ever gave during inspections. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Crystalshard, kittykat, and angelcide who let me play with them in this sandbox.


End file.
